bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkusMaster/Archive 2
Archives Archive 1 Re: Earth Attackers Yea, I was not sure about that page, so I tried to make it open for info. I knew it was not a real thing though. Thanks for deleting it. 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school 16:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) NO! Bakuhorma said he's leaving, what about my codes! no! 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school 18:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I blocked GaiaDrago on Bakugan2Wiki for a year :D Nobody calls Agent Z a traitor. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 15:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) hi hi darkusmaster i think that it is stupid that they put aquos phophso in the tins and that is the only way to get and aquos one and i really want and need one but yes it is really stupid that they don't put an aquos phophso in a booster and a starter pack but instead they put him in a tin and i think that is stupid because people that would spend there money on a tin for one when they can just buy the booster or starter pack with him in it. Question Is there a way to upload a HTML to my user page? I'm watching you...Always 22:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE can i be an admin im dieing to ive been here a while i wont be on much but ask rec the story why ok so i wont be on catch me on bd I know. Who gives it? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) i got a question i got a question for you have you been on Nathan Master wiki you should check it out and if you help me with it and you help me get all the information for the info study i will make you an admin for my wiki. search of the name Nathan Master wiki under google and the n in nathan and the m in master are caps. Pikmin Day 1 Finally after all the delays, Pikmin Day 1 is on Chuggas page! PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! Random. Hey! I saw that vid of yours about the maze game. Oh what a classic. It's always funny. Will You subscribe to my channel please? I did to yours. 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school 00:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha! Yea, this is mine. 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school` WAIT! CHECK YOUR YOUTUBE INBOX BEFORE YOU GO! IMPORTANT STUFF IN MESSAGE! VERY INPORTANT! 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|GASP!!! 16:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused What is the difference between this wiki and the one labeled 2? TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 16:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Look! Check the video I sent you on youtube in a message. 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|GASP!!! 16:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I have a link It is in the description. PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! Will you help me with my wikia? I might easily promote you to admin. But even so will you plaese help me? PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! Well then, I guess I to have run my wikia alone then. If you change your mind you know where to find me. PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! Funny... Our names start with 'Darkus'. DarkusAlpha (talk) 02:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes How do you make userboxes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry i have asked 5 other people and they say nothing. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 21:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for shutting down that blog. It was getting dangerous. Bendo14: Hydras...are...awesome... 21:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll let you know if I do find others. Bendo14: Hydras...are...awesome... 22:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! Well, thanks for stopping the the trash income. Even for AOH. DarkusAlpha (talk) 22:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply Umm, what is it?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Does it really deserve a spot there...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) IEA episodes Watch ep 21, 27 and 3:46 to the end of episode 30. these ones are pretty funny. PokemasterLink| I like Bakugan AND Pokemon, but my favorite is Zelda. Yea Check your YouTube Inbox, message me there. Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 01:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! I added myself to teh template :P I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 13:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) No! Rec deleted the blog because I did something, please gohere though! I will be gone from here soon, but please go to the new wiki I made. Bye DM! For now! Create a Userpage there! Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 03:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Want to be... Friends? DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You use Google chrome? There was a commercial that chrome that chrome was faster than lighting. Ever saw that one? DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Load a page and 'BAM!' DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ethernet is faster than wireless internet. Still, I like my wireless router because there is no ethernet for my DSi. DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I see... I also like Gigrth in the bakugan form! DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You are much welcome. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''and Pound.]] 15:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yo DarkusMaster longtime no see. What are you up too? Firered16 SA (talk) 17:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Tsutarja (A.K.A. Smugleaf), I think he's cool. He's my pokemon for B/W I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 18:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey This will sound stupid but, could help me make a signature? PokemasterLink| Leave me be, or Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno!